


The L-Corp Annual Toy Drive and Supergirl's Holiday Suit

by Applesaday



Series: Holiday Prompts [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesaday/pseuds/Applesaday
Summary: Lena was about 6 seconds away from murdering Santa.Well, not actually Santa Claus. Just some guy named Ernst Archer who was supposed to be playing Santa for the L-Corp’s Annual Toy Drive for the kids later that day, but decided that getting drunk the night before and starting a bar fight only to end up arrested would be a good use of his time.Without a Santa lined up for the toy drive, Jess came up with another solution: Bring in Supergirl.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Holiday Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048579
Comments: 14
Kudos: 411





	The L-Corp Annual Toy Drive and Supergirl's Holiday Suit

**Author's Note:**

> So, for the holidays, I always try to do something, whether it’s a small story etc, and this year, I decided that I wanted to try something different.
> 
> This time around, I’m getting others to prompt me, and I’ll write a small fic based on it.
> 
> It doesn’t have to be holiday related, it’s just something I want to do for the fandom as a fun thing. And this was the first one!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Prompt: “The kids, they ambushed me.”**

* * *

Lena was about 6 seconds away from murdering Santa.

Well, not _actually_ Santa Claus. Just some guy named Ernst Archer who was supposed to be playing Santa for the L-Corp’s Annual Toy Drive for the kids later that day, but decided that getting drunk the night before and starting a bar fight only to end up arrested would be a good use of his time.

“And there’s no one else?” Lena asked, pinching the bridge of her nose in a very vain attempt at curbing the oncoming migraine.

Jess looked apologetic as she shook her head. “Not really. Everyone’s already booked solid at the Santa agency, and since it’s for today-”

“Right. Oh, the press will have a field day with this,” Lena murmured with a groan. “I can see the headlines now: Luthor scams needy children out of a visit from Santa Claus. World Domination next?”

“I’m sure we’ll be able to come up with something.” Jess tried to sound reassuring, but with a simple glance from Lena told her that it wouldn’t be that easy.

Just then, the phone rang - some investors from France - and Jess left Lena to her call, while she brainstormed. Who could possibly fit the role of Santa on such short notice?

By the time that Lena had hung up, Jess was practically brimming with excitement (which was a first for her generally composed secretary). “I have got the _perfect_ idea.”

Lena raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Kara.”

“Kara?”

“Yep.”

“Kara Danvers?”

“The very one.”

Lena was sure she was missing something. “You want my girlfriend to dress up as Santa Claus? I don’t think she’d fit the bill, even if we did stick a cotton beard on her and stuffed a pillow into the suit.”

Jess shook her head with a small laugh at the mental image. “Not as Santa. Have her go as Supergirl! Think about it. What kid wouldn’t love to get presents from Supergirl? It’s like the next best thing, except she’s actually real and can fly, so really, it’s probably an even better idea than a Santa impersonator.”

“That actually might work,” Lena said as she pondered the idea. If there was one thing that made Jess such a wonder, was her out-of-the-box thinking. “I’ll have to see if she’s available.”

“I’ll leave you to it,” Jess said, heading back out of the office. And then she paused to poke her head back in. “But please tell me what she says, in case I need to figure out something else. The event starts in 3 hours.”

“You got it.” Lena smiled and nodded. She took out her phone and sent Kara a quick message asking if she was available for a ‘Super Assignment’.

Rather than answer her with a text, Kara decided to actually show up, standing by her balcony door suited up and everything.

“You know, if superhero-ing doesn’t work out for you, you have a great future as a delivery person,” Lena said with a grin as she stood up and walked over to the other woman. “And you know you could have just texted back.”

“And miss the opportunity to see you?” Kara said, beaming. She wrapped her arms Lena’s waist and pulled her girlfriend close to give her a swift kiss.

But Lena wasn’t going to let her go so easily, instead placing her hands on either side of Kara’s face and pulling her into a deeper kiss.

They probably would have kept going if it wasn’t for Jess and her meticulous planning, popping her head into the office, hand over her eyes, having already learnt her lesson from past unplanned entrances while Kara was around. She cleared her throat and started, “I really don’t mean to be that person but-”

Kara and Lena sprung apart, blushing a deep shade of red. “It’s okay Jess, we’re decent.”

“Oh thank goodness,” Jess said with a sigh of relief in her voice as she removed her hand from in front of her eyes and fully stepped in, tablet ready. “Now, Kara: yes or no?”

“To...what?” Kara asked, looking between the two women with confusion.

“Right, I hadn’t actually gotten a chance to explain,” Lena murmured, starting to explain what the situation was before Jess managed to get a jab in about Lena thinking with other parts of her body rather than her head when it came to Kara.

“So you guys need me to do a toy drive?” Kara asked, making sure she understood.

Jess nodded. “That’s the gist. Are you in?”

“Of course!” Kara said. “Oh and I have the perfect outfit!”

“Outfit?” Lena asked, brows furrowing.

Before she could ask for clarification, Kara had flown off, leaving the other two women perplexed.

* * *

Turns out that Kara had gotten another suit made a few years ago. A specifically holiday themed one.

It was simply the most garish holiday themed _anything_ Lena had ever seen.

“How many candy canes did you have to murder for this?” Lena asked, unsure if she actually wanted to know.

Kara just laughed. “You love it.”

“I do not,” Lena clarified, looking as if the bright red suit that Kara was sporting, with a pair of white boots and a matching white cape, were personally affronting her. “I most certainly don’t.”

She was at least thankful that whoever had come up with the idea hadn’t decided to also add a fluffy edge to the cape.

“Want to get going?” Kara asked, tilting her head towards the city.

“Flying?” Lena asked; as much as she loved flying with Kara, she was not going to do so while Kara wore that eyesore.

“Yep, probably before Jess comes back in to say we’re going to be late.”

“Well, I’ll just-” she was cut off by her own yelp as Kara picked her up and flew them towards the event in a blur of red, white, and gold.

So maybe she should amend: she might kill Santa after all for having chosen such a loud colour scheme.

Lena stood by the sidelines with the event coordinator as Kara entertained the kids by making them fly with her, and some hung on her cape as she jumped up a few feet. They had been there for a few hours now, and the children were beyond ecstatic.

“Thank you so much for this,” the coordinator was saying. “I don’t know how you managed to get Supergirl, but this is much better than any Santa they’ve ever had.”

“I have my connections,” Lena responded with a smile.

Suddenly, a platoon of children with shiny new Nerf guns aimed their weapons at her. “Fire!”

Kara was pelted with about a dozen darts, and she made the dramatic show of seemingly succumbing to her injuries - with some added dramatic flair - and Lena smiled softly. Her girlfriend was the biggest goofball.

The kids began piling on her and declared victory, puffing their chests out. With a gasp, the coordinator and some of the other staff scurried off to check on the children before they got too rowdy. “Alright children, let’s wrap this up, it’s getting late!”

Once Kara began to sit up, Lena called out, “So Supergirl was finally bested huh?”

“The kids ambushed me!” Kara laughed, floating up and away from the pile of children, to make her way to her girlfriend. “But I know what will heal me right away.”

“Oh, what’s that?” Lena asked, feigning ignorance.

Kara snaked her arm to wrap behind Lena’s waist as they stood side by side watching the children get their stuff and head out in a single line until they were alone in the event hall.

“We could start off with a kiss,” Kara began.

“Ah,” Lena hummed. “I’m sorry to say, Supergirl, I am in a relationship with someone. Though I will accept a ride back home since you brought me here. I’m sure my girlfriend won’t mind that.”

“Oh really? The great Lena Luthor is dating?” Kara continued the charade, though she couldn’t stop her grin from spreading. She always got giddy when they spoke of their relationship and Lena called Kara her girlfriend. She picked Lena up with practised ease and headed outside before pushing off towards the sky.

“Indeed, and even if I wasn’t,” Lena started, voicing raising a bit to be heard over the wind, “The outfit you’re wearing is a mood-killer.”

Kara huffed good humoredly. “It’ll grow on you.”

“I know it won’t, darling,” Lena confirmed. “The minute we get home, you are divesting yourself from that affront to supersuits everywhere.”

With a laugh, Kara said, “So what I’m getting from this is that you want me naked the second we touch down?”

That got Lena to snap her mouth shut.

To which Kara added, “Now what would your girlfriend say to that, Ms. Luthor? Or worse, what would _my girlfriend_ say to that?”

They landed in their apartment balcony before Lena said, “I know your girlfriend would say, ‘shut up and kiss me.’”

And Kara did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> And that was this drabble! Hope it was enjoyable!
> 
> If you have a prompt you want me to write [send me an ask!](https://keepapplesaday.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
